The Medic's Pup
by MusicalSorceress
Summary: Aime was an orphan that was found by Tsunade when she walked through a destroyed village. She decided to take him with her and teach him everything she knows to help fill the void she feels from the lost of her loved ones. When he reached 12 years old, he had learned everything he could from her and she dumped him in Konoha with no explanation. He joins the class with Naruto...
1. Chapter 1

Aime was an orphan that was found by Tsunade when she walked through a destroyed village. She decided to take him with her and teach him everything she knows to help fill the void she feels from the lost of her loved ones. When he reached 12 years old, he had learned everything he could from her and she dumped him in Konoha with no explanation. He joins the class with Naruto... and you'll have to read to find out~

~~~~~~Aime's POV~~~~~~

I'm standing in the Hokage's office, looking very annoyed, as I finished telling the Third Hokage my life story up to the point of my arrival at Konoha via dumping by my adoptive mother. He looked at me with a sweatdrop before sighing and beginning to dig in his drawers for something.

After a few minutes, he tossed me a key with the number 9 on it and a bag filled with yen. "I'm guessing she wanted you to join the village so i'll arrange your enrollment in the academy, which you have to attend don't argue", he told me, cutting me off when I was about to object. I closed my mouth in irritation before sighing and nodding my head. He smiled and summoned a teacher , i'm guessing, named Iruka. When the Third briefed him, he turned to me and was momentarily stunned, which happens a lot due to my appearance. I have lightly tanned flawless skin with silver hair that flows to my mid back, golden eyes, and lean but fit. My outfit consisted of a hoodie with caduceus peppered all over it, shorts that you can barely see under my hoodie so you could see my legs, and shows with a heel similar to Tsunade's. To top it off, I have my senbon pouches hidden in my hoodie and my fox pendant on. I've always liked foxes so I got this pendant for my birthday along with a seal like Tsunade's on my neck hidden by my hair.

He soon recovered and introduced himself before shunshining us into the classroom. All of the children looked at us in surprise and awe. While he explained who I was, mind you not telling them who raised me, I took a look at the students and only a few stood out. There was the blond boy in the horrid jacket in the front , a pink headed girl with a HUGE forehead who was arguing with a plattinum blond girl with pupil-less eyes, a boy in the back with shades, a boy with a furry hooded jacket with what looks like a dog grinning at me, a sleeping boy in the back with pinapple as his hair, a chubby boy, a shy hyuuga (cause of her eyes), and a brooding Uchiha who was glaring at me. Iruka finished as I finished and asked me if I wanted to say anything about myself. I nodded and said, " I love animals, sweets, and medicine. I love to patch people up so if you need help, just come and ask!"

Iruka nodded and smiled before asking the class if they had any questions, which prompted the bubblegum girl to raise her hand. "Are you a girl?", she asked while most of the students leaned in for the answer. I sweat dropped and answered her,"No but I don't like girls if you catch my drift." She, along with many of the girls and even boys, turned red at what I implied. The platinum girl she was arguing with chirped next with "Is there any boys here you like here?" while trying to subtly glance at the Uchiha. I took a second to look around the classroom before smiling and saying,"Orange, Dog Boy, Shades, and Pineapple. The nicknamed boys sat up in shock and blushed although shades was hard to see with his collar. "What about Sasuke?!", she screeched while pointing at the Uchiha now dubbed Sasuke. I shrugged and said," not interested~". He looked shocked and upset that someone didn't fawn over him but I didn't really care. I went to go take a seat next to Dog boy, whom on closer inspection, was really cute with the red tattoos on his face. His pup yipped before jumping to my arms. I played with him for a bit before noticing that I was being stared at...by everyone with blushes on their face. I smiled and gave Kiba, whom's name I learned from Akamaru, after I gave him a treat.

"How did you do that?", he whispered to me with surprise on his face since Iruka started teaching, "Akamaru doesn't take to anyone that quickly!"

"I've always been good with animals Kiba~", I said to him with a purr with him blushing that turned into shock when he realized that I knew his name.

"How did you...!", He began to shout before I cut him off with a "I can communicate with animals~"

He looked at me in awe before beginning to pay attention in class while I decided to sleep.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

It was time to train outside so we had to fight against someone until first blood. I looked for Kiba but ended up getting dragged into being Sasuke's partner. We walked to our respective sides of the arena before Iruka finally said "Start!"

I decided to only go 50% at first and launched at him while launching a roundhouse kick, which he blocked while skidding back. I continued my assault by dropping to my hands and launching another kick. This one hit him in the face and launched him back while splitting his lip.

"I win~", I stated when I saw his bleeding lip. Iruka declared the match over and I started to walk away but then I heard "Fire Style-Fire Ball Jutsu!" I quickly turned around and did some handsigns, "Boil Style- Skilled Mist!" I released the mist which made the fireball pitter out. I cancelled the jutsu before continuing to walk off, not seeing Sasuke's outraged face.

That was fun~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Im here to give another chapter but before that I wantedto give a character profile of Aime so that everyone knows who he is.

Aime  
12 years old  
Silver Hair that reaches midback  
Tanned Skin  
Golden Eyes  
Tattoo resembling Tsunade's on his neck but hidden by his hair.  
Lean but fit body structure  
5"6  
His usual outfit consist a white v-neck shirt covered by his hoodie, which is covered in caudecus, and shorts that is hidden by same hoodie finished off with ninja shoes that resemble Tsunade's heels.  
He is never seen without his fox pendant that he got for his 12th birthday.  
Likes- Sweets, Animals, Medicine  
Dislikes- Sour stuff, fangirls, stuck up boys  
Abilities- He was trained by his adoptive mother in medical ninjutsu and poisons while also discovering he had Lava Release and Boil Release like a certain Mizukage (or future Mizukage). He is as proficient as his adoptive mother in medical ninjutsu and poisons but is still learning/creating moves with his releases. His Taijutsu style includes the power of Tsunade's attacks while only assaulting his opponents with kicks.  
He is proficient in using senbon and usually carries pouches of them in his hoodie and a few under his tongue just in case. His genjutsu skill is non-existent and it seems he has the ability to communicate with animals.

I believe thats all so just to let you guys know I may skip certain events in the story because I'm lazy or everyone already knows what happened.

~~~~Aime's POV~~~~

Yesterday we took the graduation test and all of the ones who passed were sitting in the classroom waiting for Iruka-sensei to come back with our team assignments. Most of the people who passed were the ones I noticed on my first day, whom was doing what they do best. Ino and Sakura were fighting over the seat next to Sasuke, said Duck-Butt was glaring at me (because after that training day, he kept challenging me and kept loosing), Naruto had came a minute ago showing off his ninja headband (which looks awfully familiar to Iruka's), Shikamaru was sleeping (like always), Choji is eating in the back, Kiba is playing with Akamaru, and Shino is playing with his kikaichu.

I was just sitting next to Kiba, anxious to get put on a team. I was fiddling with my headband, which was placed around my neck, while praying that I get to be on either Naruto or Kiba's team since they were the two I'm closest with. I'd probably kill Sakura and/or Ino since they are so fucking annoying, Shino is nice but too quiet, Shikamaru would be a nice alternative, Choji is nice too, and I'd kill the shit out of Sasuke. Suddenly I felt a tongue lick the side of my face and turned my head to see Akamaru panting and wagging his tail. I smiled and picked up Akamaru and holding him while giving a treat to chew on. I felt I was being watched so I turned and saw Kiba blushing at me before quickly turning away while I raised my my eyebrow. Before I can call him on it, Iruka wandered in with a list and he looked a little patched up. I wondered what happened?

"Alright, it's time to finally receive your team assignments. It's been a pleasure teaching all of you and I hope you all go far in your ninja career. Team 1 is...", Iruka started before reading off the names on his list before getting to Team 7. "Team 7 is Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Aime due to the uneven number of graduates this ye-", he stated before I cut him off.

"Hold the FUCK UP!", I growled in outrage while glaring at Iruka with Killing Intent," Why in the Hell am I on a team with Bubblegum and Duck-Ass, no offense Naruto, but come the fuck on!"

Iruka gulped while all of the other students were barely sitting. Only Naruto seem to be only partially affected. "Y-You would have to talk to the Third Hokage..", he stammered.

I growled and stomped my foot and accidentally put it through the floor, scaring the graduates closest to me. Akamaru licked my face and wimpered which calmed me down instantly while I apoligized to the poor pup. Iruka and the class sweatdropped before continuing.

~~~~At the Hokage's Office before Aime's Freak Out~~~~

"Hmmm, this is the new batch, is it?", one of the jounin wondered.

The Third Hokage chuckled before saying," Yes, we have an exceptional batch this yaer, so many clan heirs and even a student raised by our very own sannin, Tsunade."

Many of the jounins whipped their heads toward the Third in shock. "She took on an apprentice other than Shizune?!", one of the other jounin exclaimed.

He chuckled again, confusing the jounin, before stating,"Not only that, but he is also her adoptive son, Aime." He pointed to the shockingly silver hair that resembled a certain Copy Cat's hair color.

He was going to continue but a yell interrupted him, causing him and everyone else to look at the crystal ball to look at an outraged Aime.

 _"Hold the FUCK up!",_ thefoul-mouthed teen said, or more like growled. Followed by his sentence, a powerful KI permeated into the room, causing even some of the jounin to stagger. The Third was shocked at the level of KI that this 12 year released so he cut the connection, allowing the jounin to breathe and recover.

"Well that was a surprise, good luck Kakashi!~", he said with a sweatdrop on his face. Said copycat's face began to pale while a few of the jounin around him began to pray for him...

Poor man...

~~~~Aime's POV~~~~

Why do I suddenly feel like I should pity my next sensei? Well anyways it's just me and my newly assigned 'teammates'. Naruto is still kind of recovering from the asswhooping he got from the fangirls, which are stronger than I previously believed, while Sakura kept fawning over the Uchiha who kept glaring at me. Miraculously, Naruto got back up and immediately started to bitch and moan about our late sensei before he began to set up a prank that Sakura tried to protest about although she knew she agreed with it. After some more arguing, the guy finally walked through and fell for the trick, although you couldn't tell since his hair is my color , hiding the chalk dust.

"My first impression...you're all idiots." He said with a nonchalant look on his face. We sweatdropped at that with Naruto flying off the handle.

"Meet me on the roof", was our only instruction before he decided to shunshin away. I got up and shunshined after him, leaving my teammates to walk to the roof. I saw him leaning against the railing and decided to sit on the floor in front of him while he looked at me intrigued and... is that fair? I pulled a strawberry flavored dango stick out of my hood and chewed on it while we waited.

After a few minutes, they showed up all ,exhausted and sweated, while looking at me in varying expressions of surprise and anger.

"Took you long enough~, we are going to start off with introductions..."

~~~~Time Skip~~~~

We are at Training Ground 7 now since after the introductions yesterday, he told us there was a final test before we became a team. A certain survival test or something. I showed up late since I ate despite what he said and I was not going to show up unprepared and when I got there, Sakura and Naruto looked ragged while Sasuke looked the same.

Only seconds after I showed, Kakashi showed up while giving us some bullshit excuse about 'getting lost on the path of life' after Sakura and Naruto yelled at him for being late. After a brief rule discussion, Naruto ran at him but was stopped which led to us leaping away into the trees...well most of us. Naruto, the dumbass, stayed out and decided to fight him head to head. Can you guess how that ended? Asswhooping Central, party of one~ I want to go patch him up but I have to get rid of the threat first. He walked out after Naruto got caught in the tree of an obvious lure, letting me launch a few senbon at him, but he blocked before getting 'hit' by shuriken from Sasuke. He substituted before they could do him any damage but Sakura still screamed in surprise and ran away. I took this as a sign for me to go heal Naruto. I strolled over to where Naruto was hanging and cut him down with a senbon, making him land on his head.

"Ouch! What the he- oh thanks Aime", he said after rubbing the back of his head with a look of embarrassment and a little pain. I sighed and did a few hand signs before beginning to use the Mystical Palm Technique to heal his scratches and the bump on his head.

"Naruto, that wasn't the best plan to fight an experienced jounin like a sensei, hmm~?", I asked with a frown on my face," How about you and me work together?" By now, I had finished healing him so I canceled my jutsu and helped him up.

"Thanks for healing me but I have to beat him on my own so that I can prove I can be Hokage! I'll make this up to you, believe it!", he yelled out while speeding off into the forest.

I stared after him in shock before beginning to go look for Sakura, which didn't take long after hearing her banshee screech in terror. I sped over to where she was before seeing her passed out from what seems to be a genjutsu. I'm not wasting chakra on this shit so I just began to bitchslap her repeatedly until she woke up.

"Wake. Your. Ass. Up. You. Annoying. Bitch", I said while accentuating every word with a bitchslap. She finally woke up after a few minutes so I helped her up and asked if she wanted to team up.

"No! I have to find Sasuke!", she yelled while racing off in a similar Naruto fashion. Bitch.

I wondered around looking for Sasuke before coming to a clearing showing Kakashi lecturing and Sasuke buried to his neck.

"First Movement-Solo!", I said before launching towards Kakashi with an axe kick. He barely dodged and his eyes widened when my kick shattered the ground he was previously at, also releasing a shocked Sasuke. I needed some time to heal Sasuke so I did a few handsigns and took a breath before saying in my head," Lava Style- Lava Monster Jutsu!" I spewed out a large amount of lava, seperating me and Sasuke from Kakashi. I quickly made a new set of handsigns before using my Mystical Palm Jutsu to heal him and give him a little chakra.

Kakashi looked at the lake of Lava in shock before asking, "You have Lava release?!"

I finished healing Sasuke before turning to him with a smirk and saying,"Among other things, sensei~".

I took another breath while making more handsigns, "Boil Release- Skilled Mist Technique!" I blow the mist at him and I saw him visibly buckle under the density of my mist. I turned towards Sasuke and signaled for him to grab the bells while I held him down. But before he could get far, I felt myself get pinned to the ground by...dogs?

I looked up and saw Kakashi-sensei standing over me with an impressed and slightly winded look on his face. I looked behind him and saw Sasuke buried...AGAIN! I looked at him with a miffed look on my face while he laughed.

"You're better than I thought ,Aime~", he said while smirking at me,"but I didn't become a jounin for nothing!" He suddenly turned his head and looked off towards where we started from before turning towards me with a smile.

"Looks like a orange fox is try to get into the food so I'll leave with my cute pups while I handle this", he said before running off.

Not even a second after, Sakura ran into the clearing before preceding to see Sasuke, scream, and do a dead faint. Useless bitch...


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! It's been awhile since since I've updated both of my stories but I finally have time to update since school has been kicking my ass left and right. Anyways, I was wondering if you guys had any ideas on how I can make the stories more interactive. I was seeing if you guys anted to send in characters and I can make a scenario-like filler with them or I could set up a poll for pairings. Maybe both but I'm not sure yet. If you have any ideas you want to share or want to talk to me about anything, leave a review or pm me! Before I begin, Disclaimer!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto because if I did, Sakura would be dead~ (JK...I think)

~~~~~Aime's POV~~~~~

After talking with Pakkun and the other dogs for awhile, I heard the bell go off and the dogs poofed away almost immediately . I sighed and began to walk while dragging Sasuke out of the ground. Sasuke grabbed Sakura by her leg and dragged her behind him through the dirt. I would wake her up but I'm too busy enjoying her journey through the dirt.

We eventually came upon the sight of Naruto tied up to a stump and Kakashi looking smug. I had a feeling Sakura should be awake for this part so I stopped Sasuke and pulled out smelling salts from my hoodie. I could've used these earlier but...I couldn't resist slapping the crap out of her a few times. She woke up startled and got off the floor before going to sit next to Naruto on the left side while Sasuke sat on the right. I decided to just lean against the log nearby since Naruto was still ranting and raving about being tied up. Kakashi saw that we were all here before starting his lecture.

"Well you guys aren't going back to the academy...", he said with a close-eyed smile. I knew something didn't seem right so I didn't celebrate just yet. Everyone else looked surprised and happy while just began to frown.

"All I did was faint...was that okay?", Sakura said.

"Hn", Sasuke grunted with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah! We did it! Believe it!", Naruto kept yelling.

Kakashi let them continue for a few minutes before he stopped smiling and put on a serious face.

"You guys deserved to be dropped from the ninja program...permanently!", he declared with anger in his voice.

The three stopped looking pleased and looked at Kakashi in shock.

"You guys are a bunch of brats that couldn't even grasp the concept of this test! Sasuke, you decided that you were too damn good to need help! Sakura, you were too hung up on Sasuke and refused to team up with Aime! Naruto, you completely blew off the person that wanted to team up with you just so you could walk off and try to defy me!", Kakashi snarled while glaring at each and everyone of my teammates. Sasuke picked up on the fact that I wasn't mentioned and jabbed his finger at me while growling," What about HIM?".

Kakashi glared at the three even harder before stating, "He was the only one who grasped the point of this tent and will most likely be the only one that graduates! He was the only one to grasp the point of this exam, even if he was unaware of what it was!"

I took a second to think about the point of the exam before my eyes opened in shock and I muttered, "It's teamwork, isn't it?" The three looked at me in shock but I was too busy processing why that was the answer. I was the only one who offered and/or helped the others in some way shape or form. It would also explain why we were put on teams.

By the time I zoned back in, Sasuke was under Kakashi's foot and Sakura was screaming at Kakshi to get off her precious 'Sasuke-kun' and Naruto was freaking out. Despite how much I hated the little Duckbutt, he was still my teammate so I activated my Chakra Scalpel and launched forward, aiming for Kakashi's leg. He moved a minute before I hit with a surprised look on his face.

"Aime, proving my point of this test again, but I was just giving them a scenario", he explained while sweatdropping.

I blinked my eyes before deactivating my Chakra Scalpel and saying," Whoops~, I was thinking and wasn't paying attention~", which caused the four of them to sweatdrop.

Kakashi went back to lecturing them while I pulled out one of my sweets that I carry around. I make them so I never really run out unless I'm out of materials. You do NOT want me to run out of these sweets. Kakashi shunshined away and Sasuke and Sakura sat down with their lunchboxes while Naruto was still tied up.

"I'm not hungry! I can keep going no matter what!", Naruto stated but the effect was ruined when his stomach practically roared. I had already eaten before I got to the training ground so I opened my lunchbox and began to feed Naruto my rice and beef. He blushed when I began to practically spoonfeed him but he ate it just the same.

"Aime, Kakashi-sensei said not to feed Naruto!", Sakura exclaimed while looking around. Sasuke sighed before offering his food up to Naruto too. Sakura, being the fangirl that she is, obviously followed suit. It has been a few minutes before Kakashi suddenly appears with an outraged look on his face.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO FEED NARUTO AND YOU DISOBEYED ME?!", Kakashi roared.

The three of them were terrified but I moved to the forefront with my Chakra Scalpel activated with an emotionless look. "We did what we thought was right and we won't take back our decision! We are a team so we wont leave anyone behind!", I state with an absolute resolve.

Kakashi looks at me and then stares behind me and asks the others," Do you guys share his sentiment?"

Sasuke hn'ed before getting into his fighting position while Sakura hesitated before pulling out a kunai.

"We stand stand together no matter what!", Naruto states with a fire in his eye despite being tied up.

Kakashi looked at each of us in turn before doing handsigns that caused the sky to grow dark and growling,"Fine then! YOU ALL..."

We braced ourselves for whatever eas coming.

"...Pass."

We looked at him, blinked, and proceeded to react appropriately.

"WHAT?!"

"You guys disobeyed me and that may you scum but if you abandon your friends, that make you worse than scum! Team 7 will begin to be put in rotation starting tomorrow, so have fun celebrating tonight!", he explained while letting the clouds clear away.

We cheered before deciding to head out to celebrate, although I felt like we were forgetting someone...

"GUYS COME BACK! I'M STILL STUCK TO THE POST!"


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! I'm here to drop another chapter so sit back and enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto because if I did, Sakura would be dead~ (JK...I think)

~~~~~Aime's POV~~~~~

After we passed the exam and we were instated as Team 7, we proceeded to receive D rank missions for the next few weeks. Well...I wouldn't call them missions as I would call them chores.

So far we have walked a bunch of dogs (dragging Naruto through a minefield for fun), babysitting, (in which Sakura's hair was thrown up on repeatedly), and gardening (which resulted in Naruto getting a literal asskicking from a 65 year old woman).

The final straw is when that demon cat, Tora, ran away and we had to get him. When we finally caught him, he practically shredded Naruto's face. I got pissed off since I usually ended up healing Naruto after he is abused on these missions, so I ended up using my Chakra Scalpel to deaden his legs.

After I practically disabled the cat, my team gave me a look of fear when they saw my smile that spoke of death and quickly ran towards the Hokage's office.

The Daiymo's wife whisked Tora from Naruto's arms before preceding to choke the life out of the evil thing.

Hm I almost felt bad for the demon cat. I can hear it screaming for help but for some reason, my hearing isn't working.

After we turned in the scroll for the mission, the Hokage began to offer more chores in the form of D-rank missions before Naruto cut him off.

"No more chores! I want a real mission!", he yelled while crossing his arms in an X shape.

While no one said anything, you can tell we all agreed with him.

Kakashi whacked him on his head while apologizing for him even though Kakashi's face basically screamed boredom.

Iruka went off on a spiel with Naruto saying stuff like "You're still a Genin" and "Respect the Hokage!"

The Hokage puffed on his pipe before going on an explanation about the mission ranks and their importance.

Of course we ignored while discussing Ramen.

" I ate Miso yesterday so I think I'll try Pork today", Naruto explained.

"Ehhhh I had Pork already so I might just try Miso for once~", I thought while putting a finger on my chin.

"How do you guys feel about the Spicy Ramen? I wanted to try it but I haven't had the chance", Kakashi piped in.

"HEY, ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!", the Hokage shouted with a look of annoyance on his face.

Naruto whirled around and grabbed his headband before saying," Yeah Yeah that's good and all but I want to show you that I'm not a brat anymore, I'm a ninja! These 'missions' are no challenge!"

We all braced ourselves for the scolding that we were about to get before we heard, " So you want to prove that you're a former brat, hmm? Well we have a C rank escort mission that you can do.

All of our jaws dropped at his declaration, including Iruka's. Naruto began to cheer while Sasuke looked off to the side and grumbled, "Dobe".

Naruto began to fantasize about who we were escorting, "Who is it? A princess?! A King?!"

Just as he said king, the smell of alcohol hit my nose as the client walked in.

Before he could say a word, his sake bottle broke and my senbon pierced the wall behind it.

Everyone turned to look at me in shock as I glared at the alcholic in front of me.

" Don't you ever drink that shit in front of me or around me, understood?", I stated while looked at him with cold glare.

He instantly started sweating before telling us to protect him and running off.

Kakashi studied me for a few more minutes before telling us to meet him at the gate at 8am tomorrow.

We split up with Sakura asking Sasuke for a date and Naruto running off to get Ramen.

I decided to wander around for a bit before heading home.

After admiring the views, I heard a yelp from down the road so I rushed only to come upon Akamaru with a broken leg and Kiba looking distressed.

I went up to him and asked what happened.

Kiba looked at me for a few minutes before telling me how a cart accidentally ran over Akamaru's leg before running off.

"Let me take a look", I said before taking a look at Akamaru's leg.

Luckily it was a clean break so I let my hand become envoloped in green as I talked to Akamaru about how he's been. After letting him talk for a few more minutes, I stopped my jutsu and got up.

Akamaru tested his leg and began to run around as if nothing had happened. Kiba could only look at me in shock and gratitude for what I had done for Akamaru.

"I have to pay you back Kit! Let me take you to dinner", he said with a grin on his face.

I blushed when I heard him call me Kit but I said yes and we started to walk over to the BBQ place down the street.

I had a sudden thought, making stop in place and making Kiba stop too.

"Akamaru, I have a partner you can play with~", I said while making handsigns.

Kiba looked at me in confusion before noticing what I was doing.

"Kit, what jutsu are you...?!"

"Summoning Jutsu!", I shouted as a cloud of smoke enveloped us.

After the smoke cleared, my favorite little kit Nami was sitting there with her tail swishing.

Nami is a small fox kit with white fur with a blue tip. She was still a generally new summon but she is one of the cutest little vixens in her summoning village. She is able to manipulate snow and ice on a Chunin level and that was only after a year of training. The rest of my pack of foxes dote on her and usually try not to let her fight.

"You called Aime-sama?", she yipped while padding up to me.

I swooped her off the floor and nuzzled her as I explained why I summoned her. She nodded before running up to Akamaru, who seemed to be blushing, and nipping his nose. They soon began to play around, trying to nip each other.

I turned to look at Kiba before noticing that he was staring at me with a blush on his face and what seemed like a nosebleed.

"Oh my God Kiba are you ok?! Your nose is bleeding", I said as I ran up to him, worried.

He snapped out of it and wiped the blood up before saying he was fine with a stutter.

Huh I wonder what's up with him.

We eventually made it to the restaurant and we had a lot of fun while our partners played around.

After a few hours, Kiba walked me home and I unsummoned Nami at my door.

"I'll see you later Kibbles, m'kay?", I said while smiling softly.

He blushed at the nickname I gave him before giving me a kiss on my cheek and running off.

I blinked for a few minutes and walked inside before realizing what just happened and promptly fainted.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys! I'm here to bring you guys another chapter. I'm sure most of you know what is coming up next so just sit back and enjoy~! Well anyways I'm your Musical Sorceress and lets get this show on the road!

~~~~Aime POV~~~~

The next morning, I locked up my apartment and made a few stops at a few shops to stock up on senbon and medical supplies.

As I was picking up the senbon, my eyes caught on a pair of boots that were hidden in the back along with some other miscellaneous weapons. I walked up up to where they were and picked them up to inspect them.

They were similar to my pair in style and general build but they seemed to be coated in a special material. On the heel, the word Muse was inscribed and surrounded by a variety of symbols and runes.

I knew right then and there that these were made just for me. I walked up to the counter and placed the packages of senbon and the boots which caused the clerk to look at the boots in awe.

"I didn't even realize that Muse was still here!", he exclaimed while examining the boots for flaws.

He explained to me how these boots were coated in a special type of chakra-conducting substance that made in function the same way that katanas made of chakra metal do.

I payed for the senbon packages but when I tried to pay for Muse, he shook his head and told me to keep them. He rubbed the back of his head as he told me how it's no longer on his inventory anyways.

After making a stop at my house to switch out my boots, I headed over to the gates where I ran into everyone excluding Kakashi. I raised a hand in greeting but only Naruto said a hello while the client sighed, Sakura turned her head away from me, and Sasuke hn'ed like always. Kakashi popped in and I zoned out of the conversation.

~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~

We just finished crossing the lake to the land of waves after we handled the Demon Chunin appeared and tried to kill Tazuna. Luckily, I paralyzed them before they could hit Naruto so Kakashi tied them up and sealed them in a scroll.

We walked for awhile before Naruto began to throw kunai at bushes while saying that he felt like someone was there. This went on for a few minutes before he almost hit a snow rabbit that was now practically having a heart attack. While Sakura began beating Naruto over the head and insulting him, I wandered over to the rabbit and began to calm it down.

"Hey little buddy, sorry about that, my friend is sort of an idiot~", I said while looking at said idiot.

"Y-You guys should be careful...", the rabbit replied nervously. I looked at her in confusion but before I can question it, I heard Kakashi yell out "DUCK!" and I quickly fell to the ground. I heard the whirring of something cutting through the air before slamming into what I believe is a tree ahead of us.

When I looked up, I paled at who was there.

There, standing on top of his signature weapon, was the Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi. He looks exactly as he looked the last time I saw him with the only exception of the boy that's usually with him. He stood at 6 foot with spiky black hair, pale skin that was stretched over his obviously muscular frame, the usual bandages on his face and his cow themed pants.

I quickly tried to hide behind Sasuke, who looked at me in confusion.

Luckily, Zabuza didn't notice me and focused on Kakashi. He started to rant about how Kakashi and how he was the "Kakashi of the Sharingan Eye" which made Sasuke give Kakashi a sharp glare. Kakashi ordered us to get in Manji formation, causing me to loose my cover that was in the form of Sasuke.

"Aime?"

I stiffened and slowly looked at Zabuza with my face paling to a deathly white color. He had a perverted grin on his face that sent a shiver down my spine.

"Ah shit...", I cursed while face palming. Zabuza turned to Kakashi and said," Where did you pick up the Slug Princess' Kit from?!"

Kakashi looked at me in shock and I know why. I'm in the Bingo Book just because Mom and I eliminated a lot of high rank jounins when they came to kidnap Shizune for ransom against mom. I used my fox themed jutsus during the fight so I earned that title but that's not what I'm horrified about...

Before I can give Kakashi an explanation , a senbon flew from the bushes and hit me in my neck, causing me to begin to lose consciousness and felt myself get picked up by the perverted cow known as Zabuza Momoichi.

~~~~~Kakashi POV~~~~~

After Aime was caught and trapped by Zabuza, I glared at him and demanded to know why he took Aime.

The next line he said shocked me.

"I'm claiming him as my Fiance!", he exclaimed with a grin before transporting him off to who knows where.

I pulled up my headband after getting over the shock and preparing to take down Zabuza and forcing him to give back my student, especially since I don't wanna know what Tsunade-sama will do to me...*shivers*


	6. Chapter 6

Hey Guys! I'm here to bring you guys another chapter. I'm sorry it took so long to update but here's another one so just sit back and enjoy~! Well anyways I'm your Musical Sorceress and lets get this show on the road!

~~~~Aime POV~~~~

I woke up groggily and looked around. Where the hell am I? What the hell happened? I thought about it for a little longer before I began to pale as I realized where am I. Zabuza has me locked up in his bedroom! I tried to sit up but my arms wouldn't budge. When I looked at the spots where my wrists are bound and I sweat dropped. The handcuffs looked like the ones that you find in sex shops but stronger, especially since I couldn't break them with mom's Strength of a Thousand Men jutsu.

I looked down at my legs and was surprised that they actually left it free! They must've thought that I mainly use my mom's taijutsu style that involved only my arms. I channeled my chakra to my leg and bent to break the headboard with a quick kick.

Not even seconds after getting the handcuffs, the door was busted down and some goons rushed in before focusing on me.

"Dont let him escape!", Goon 1 said to the others in a panic, "Zabuza will fucking murder us if he gets away!"

At this point, I was very annoyed that these idiots thought I would be that easy to catch. As they started running at me , I flashed through a few handsigns before saying, "Ninja Art - Poison Mist Type Chamomile!"

The mist that came from my mouth was a deep green that quickly filled the room . Within seconds, multiple thumps were heard and as the mist began to clear up, the goons were sound asleep on the floor.

I took the Poison Mist Jutsu that I learned from Shizune and applied new and different poisons so now I can change the properties of my mist to match what I might need in a situation.

I busted a hole through the wall and quickly ran away as I heard the sound of Zabuza and Haku rushing towards my room.

I can't believe this all happened because I wanted to help people!

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

I was wondering around in the forest while my mom was in a town in Kiri helping heal some patients when I heard the sound of blades clashing so I wandered over there to see what was going on.

When I finally made it to the clearing, the fighting was already over and I saw one man on the floor who was cut in half at his waist while the other seemed to bleeding out. Me, being the helpful person that I am, immediately went over to the injured man and began to heal with the jutsu my mom made me master last month. He cracked his eyes open and was going to say something but I shushed him while giving him a reassuring smile and said," Don't worry, I'll patch you up and have you on your way soon~".

He looked at me for another minute before closing his eyes and resting while I finished healing all of his broken bones and lacerations.

He looked at his healed wounds in wonder before grinning and saying with a grin...

 **"YOU'RE MINE"**

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

After that, he kidnapped me and held me hostage for a few days before Tsunade crashed through and took me back (thank god).

After I ran for another hour or so, I saw a flash of blonde hair and pounced on it. We both went tumbling to the ground. I ended up straddling the blonde which, thank god, turned out to be Naruto.

"Naruto~", I sang out while brushing my hair out of my face. He was too stunned to respond t me so I looked around and spotted the rest of Team 7 look at me in shock.

"Aime!", they all yelled in shock.

"Yo!", I answered while holding up a peace sign , making them sweatdrop.

~~~~~Timeskip~~~~~

After everyone had calmed down from my entrance, I told them how I knew Zabuza and what happened after he kidnapped me from them.

Kakashi nodded his head after I finished my story and said, "Well we didn't know if what had happened to you so we requested back up from Team 8 since there seemed to be more danger on this mission then I anticipated as not only is Zabuza and that fake Hunter-nin here, there is also another criminal that blocked us from chasing after you.

I looked at him in confusion and asked, "Who?"

Kakashi rubbed his chin before saying, "His name was Subaru Satoshi or as he's called in the Bingo Book, 'The Poisoner of Kumo', who is known for-"

I cut him off with a glare and growled out, "I know who that little fucker is and it seems I can finally get my rematch as well as my revenge."

Naruto looked at me in worry and confusion before asking, "What did he do to you?"

I stopped and looked down, causing everyone to stop and turn towards me.

~~~~~Third POV~~~~~

As Team 7 stared at Aime in worry, he looked up at them and they gasped in shock. Aime's eyes looked feral as he growled out,

 **"HE TOOK EVERYTHING FROM ME."**


End file.
